Том 60
| image = | caption = | poem = | releaseJa = 4 сентября 2013 | isbnJa = | releaseUS = | isbnUS = | releaseUK = | isbnUK = | chapterJa = 531. Всё, кроме дождя, опус 4: «Тёмная сторона истекающей кровью Луны» 532. Всё, кроме дождя, опус 5: «Белый шум» | chapterEn = | cover = | image2 = | caption2 = }} Шестидесятый том манги Блич. Все звёзды Главы 531. Всё, кроме дождя, опус 4: «Тёмная сторона истекающей кровью Луны» Ишшин сражается с пустым. Масаки, почувствовав пустого, хочет пойти уничтожить его; Рюукен пытается её остановить, но она всё равно уходит. Рюукен отправляется за ней. Айзен, Гин и Тоусен, до этого наблюдавшие за сражением из Общества душ, появляются на поле боя. | plot = As Isshin notes that the Hollow is all black and its hole has been filled, Aizen observes from a remote location. Aizen is surprised to see Isshin, and Tōsen notes that the 10th Division's captain did not obtain permission to travel to the Human World. Aizen then states that he wants to see the battle up close. In Karakura Town, Ryūken spots Masaki heading out to investigate the powerful Reiatsu emanating from the ongoing battle. He then tells Masaki that they should only come out after the Shinigami have died and that it is the job of Gemischt such as Katagiri to do this anyways. He procedes to tells her to be more aware of her position as a pure-blooded Quincy, and to care more about herself. Isshin struggles with the Hollow, noting that it feels as if he is fighting a Shinigami rather than a Hollow. He is then pushed into the jurisdiction of the 13th Division, Karakura Town, prompting a Shinigami to warn him of his violation of the jurisdiction boundary. However, the black Hollow quickly fires a Cero at the unfortunate Shinigami. Sensing this, Masaki tells Ryūken that she could not live with herself if somebody died because she did not help when it was in her power to do so and heads out. Ryūken then instructs Katagiri to prepare the reishi armor. Realizing the extent of its abilities, Isshin wonders who has been hiding the existence of this Hollow from Soul Society. He releases his Zanpakutō and is promptly slashed from behind by Aizen as Ichimaru and Tōsen look on. | characters = #Ишшин Куросаки (флешбэк) #Неизвестный пустой (флешбэк) #Сосуке Айзен (флешбэк) #Канаме Тоусен (флешбэк) #Гин Ичимару (флешбэк) #Масаки Куросаки (флешбэк) #Рюукен Исида (флешбэк) #Катагири (флешбэк) #Неназванный синигами (флешбэк) }} 532. Всё, кроме дождя, опус 5: «Белый шум» Ишшин понимает, что его ранил не пустой, а синигами. И он, и Айзен понимают, что рана не позволит ему использовать банкай. Внезапно на поле боя появляется Масаки. | plot = Aizen reflects on the inventor of the Reiatsu-concealing cloak that allowed him to attack Isshin, Kisuke Urahara. Realizing that his wound was inflicted on him by a Zanpakutō, Isshin correctly deduces that a traitor is hiding nearby. When he beckons for the traitor to come out, Aizen decides to retreat with his subordinates. He determines that with the wound he inflicted, Isshin would be unable to use his Bankai because of the strain it puts on his body. He adds that if the "sample" loses to a captain using only Shikai, then it is a failure in the first place. Tōsen insists that Aizen refer to the Hollow as "White", stating that it is different from any Hollow they have ever created before - it is the first to be based on the soul of a Shinigami. Aizen apologizes to Tōsen, but remarks on the irony of naming a black Hollow "White" simply because of its inner "whiteness". Troubled by his wound, Isshin has difficulty fighting the Hollow, and he realizes that he would be unable to use his Bankai in his current state. Nonetheless, he strikes the Hollow with a massive, empowered slash, cutting off its arm just as Masaki arrives on the scene. Even with a missing arm, the Hollow manages to pin Isshin down and charge a Cero. However, it abruptly cancels its attack and moves in time to dodge one of Masaki's Heilig Pfeil, much to Aizen's surprise. Tōsen offers to intervene, but Aizen stops him, intent on seeing what will happen next. Disengaging from Isshin, the Hollow dives towards its new attacker, dodging all of her arrows along the way. Realizing that it is too fast to hit, Masaki allows it to close the distance and bite her shoulder. Indicating that she has the Hollow, she promptly fires an arrow at point-blank range, straight through its head. | characters = #Ишшин Куросаки (флешбэк) #Сосуке Айзен (флешбэк) #Кисуке Урахара (флешбэк) #Гин Ичимару (флешбэк) #Белый (флешбэк) #Канаме Тоусен (флешбэк) #Масаки Куросаки (флешбэк) }} Сноски Навигация Категория:Манга